raptorfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Ingram-Smith
Emily Ingram-Smith is one of the main characters in Raptor Fiction, and often cited as the only really sensible and straight-thinking member of the group. Her official role of Healer/Cleric only goes partway towards describing her main function as mediator/'the one who keeps the party together'; in essence, she is a maternal figure. While she tends to avoid direct combat, instead remaining on the sidelines to heal her wounded friends, Emily has been proven to be potentially the strongest party member when in Chapter 13, having temporarily embraced Black Magic, she almost defeats all eleven of her fellow party members. After donning Ollie's jacket in Chapter 10, Emily also unlocks the ability to transform into her less inhibited, more powerful and distressingly attractive alter ego Armily, simply by putting on a golden masquerade mask. The majority of Emily's abilities revolve around her magical powers, and include Full Revive, Fireball and Cunning Linguist. She is referred to as 'the Cleric' by Tony Brasn's game script. Personality For much of the story, Emily is the only member of the party who could really be described as 'sensible', and she often keeps the group together and nudges them in the right direction when they get distracted along a tangent. She is conscientious and hard-working, much to the benefit of the group. Her seemingly limitless patience, however, has its consequences - as the stress of the adventure builds in the final chapter of Ollie & Josh's Raptorific Adventure Emily snaps and succumbs to the Dark Arts, only to be returned to her former cheerful self after a long, arduous battle. Fictional Character Biography Emily is one of the original party members trapped on the tube train below Camden, and immediately assumes her position as the party cleric. The origin of her magical abilities is unknown; however, they were likely programmed in to the Raptor Fiction universe by Tony Brasn and overlooked as an ordinary occurence. There are a few chapters near the beginning of Ollie & Josh's Raptorific Adventure in which Ollie's usual protectiveness of Emily gets blown completely out of proportion (this is particularly evident in the encounter with the Cult of Cthulhu.) It is also around this time that Emily begins 'experimenting' with Anna, though the tension between the pair takes a long hiatus until Chunk 8.13, in which Anna suggests they should make out but is tragically ignored. Emily is shown to be a more adept healer than her parallel Amelia, managing to (almost) fully resurrect Junshi in Chapter 5 and later repairs the missing face of Junshi's own parallel Yakone (even if she does repair it to look like Keith Chegwin.) During Chapter 10, while Ollie is comatose, Emily takes over as the leader of the party. In Chapter 13 she turns temporarily evil and almost kills everybody, but is immediately forgiven because we love her. At the end of the Christmas Special, it is her/Armily's love for Charlie which teaches the world the true meaning of Christmas, thus altering the Christmas paradigm. Armily When she puts on Ollie's jacket in Chapter 10, the garment's Ollie-channelling abilities help Emily to assuage her sensible nature, effectively drunkening her. The unlocked power manifests itself physically as a gold masquerade mask, which she can wear at any time to transform into Armily. Armily is, as has been stated, basically Emily drunk (useful as Emily gets more sober the more she drinks.) She is less inhibited, stronger, and more sexy. Armily's upgraded abilities include: - Freeze Attack (with her freakishly cold hands) - Telescopic Vision - Microscopic Vision - Evil Yawn - Kitten Eyes - Heterosexual Chicken Relationships It could be inferred from context and their close relationship that Emily is the owner of Nairn the ferret - she is the only one who can understand him and he has saved her life more than once. She mothers Ben somewhat and has a relationship with Ollie that newcomers often find confusing (are they brother and sister? Best friends? What?) Her relationship with Charlie is also somewhat baffling, as they have been known to play Straight Chicken, and the extent to which she is a lesbian with Anna (if she is at all) is unknown but it fucks with everybody's mind thinking about it. In Chapter 7 Emily's initial reaction to the appearance of Agent Kvashennaya could be read into as a bit of a crush. List of Items and Abilities - Cheap Machete - Medical supplies - Paralysing poison vials - Full Revive - Magic - Cookie-Baking Goodness - Fireball - Saint - Etheryllium keyblade - Gentle Encouragement and Emotional Support - Canned Laughter - Agent Provocateur - Legend of the Black Candle - Kwanza Charmed Armour - Magical Staff - Patience - The Only Hope for Me Is You - Linguist - Push-Up Gel Bra - Kamehameha - Nayru's Love - Cunning Linguist - Armily Category:Characters